Is that you?
by RikuloverForever
Summary: Dis: this story is based on the plot 'The Little Mermaid 1&2', the characters in the story is all owned by Disney and SquareEnix. Me, RikuloverForever didn't own any of the characters sadly, except for the one world that I created on my own "Neitherland" **Status: On halt until further notice...
1. Chapter 1

****my first fanfic in this net, and I got the plot from the little mermaid, uhh... it doesn't means anyone is a mermaid or something like that, just a plot, ok? please go easy on me...**

**CHAPTER 1**

Kingdom Heart is said to be a piece of land that rose above the others, forming out as a little island in the deep blue sky. Its ruler is His Majesty King Cloud the 3rd, and Her Majesty Queen Aerith. The kingdom also troubled with the 15 years old young master, Roxas. According to Cloud, Kingdom Heart's secret passageway to the lower land is unknown to most. It is because if it were to be revealed, people from lower land will keeps migrate onto the small floating island out of curiosity. Sooner or later, it may fall due to the population, and the special feature of the said island will be gone.

Daylight dimmed around the country, chef Tifa prepared dozens of dishes for the memorable night, for Roxas 16th birthday. People were gathering around the tower-like birthday cake. King Cloud nodded in satisfaction. Leon was sent to inform Roxas about dinner. He scrolled through the hallway where people were busying rolling out red carpet for the prince to walk on. He arrived and knocked on Roxas's chamber, only to receive no answer at all. He knocked a few more times, hoping the prince is there, studying quietly with the night light on. Then again, maybe not.

"Young master?" Leon peered through the door. "I knew it…"

"Hurry up Sora! You're too slow!" Roxas chuckled at his best friend and continued to run all the way down the passageway stair. Yup, the very same passageway that brings them to the lower land. He reached the bottom and slowly pushed the wooden door open. People from Kingdom Heart were still using this path to buy some supply from the lower land. The door leads to a deep jungle. Roxas began his daily exploration. Its was night and is hard to see the surroundings, but not to Roxas. This boy can see very well in the dark for some reason.

"Wait, Prince Roxas, don't go too far!"

"Sora… don't be such a guppy"

"What guppy? I am not a guppy, I am a human!"

"Correct! So let's go!"

"Wait!"

They explored the forest for a while until Roxas come to a stop. They were at some sort of a cliff, and a lot of shirtless, muscular men down there. Roxas was examining them, wondering why they are using tools to attack defends-less wall.

"In case you don't know," Sora spoke, "they're mining. Natural resources like gold, copper, and iron is the only resource that is lacking in our country."

"I see…" Roxas smiled. "They worked so hard, even in the middle of the night."

"It is because they are doubling their effort." Sora explained. "I mean, they mined for us too, in exchange of some munny." Sora and Roxas stood there for a while until some one punched both of the on the head.

"Ouch bro what was that for?" Sora winced in the pain and rubbed the back of his head. Roxas did the same, "yeah, what was that for, Demyx?"

"DON'T 'what-was-that-for' ME!" Demyx, Roxas's personal attendant, shouted into their ears. "You guys are in so much trouble for escaping in your big day, Prince Roxas!"

"Oh yeah, the birthday party!" Roxas jumped up. "Oh my gosh, daddy's so going to kill me!"

"And me!" Sora began to run back to the wooden door with Demyx following, "c'mon Roxas!"

"Right behind ya'" Roxas collected a tiny gold fragment from the ground and took one last glance at the people working on the ores when suddenly something caught his eyes, "… it can't be, Lea?"

A redhead teen was running toward one of the miner with redhead. "Hey, dad."

The miner looked up. "Oh Axel, you're here."

**To be continued…**

***Well, hope it isn't too disappointing. And I tend to make my chapter very short so people won't get bored of reading it, perhaps longer in upcoming chapters... Please review?**


	2. Chapter 2

****Uhh... I made Axel's family having a poor background like being a miner for a certain purpose, sorry if it was upsetting. I know Axel don't deserve this, but a little work or two won't wear out our favorite hunk, right? ;)**

**CHAPTER 2  
**

Axel took off his bag pack and took up a pick. Reno smiled at his son, knowing that he can never stop Axel from helping him, and continued to work on the rest of the work. By the time they finished and reached home, it was 10pm in the night. Lulu, mother to Axel and wife to Reno, reheat the soup she made 4 hours ago for both of them.

"Tonight Kingdom Heart seems so lively," Reno said as he was able to get a good view of the country. "I think they have a festival going on."

"Isn't it Prince Roxas birthday?" Axel's sister, Kairi said, while working on her homework, "my friend told me."

"Yeah," Axel sipped on his soup, "man, it was so noisy up there the whole day."

"You sneaked up again?" Lulu pointed the spatula at him, "Axel, what have I told you-"

"I know, I know! We're forbid to go up. I'll never do it again, I promised. Got it memorized?"

Roxas sighed. People were leaving one after another, bidding the young prince farewell. Somehow, he was late to the party, but everyone was not angry since he did show up. He was there all the time during the party all right, but not his mind. His mind, were still somewhere at the lower land, looking at the redhead called 'Axel'. Roxas mentally played with his mind, 'Axel', with the 'x' removed will be 'ael', and if you turned that around…

"Lea…" Roxas sighed. Why his older brother that deceased 3 years ago popped back into his mind?

"What's with brother Lea?" Xion asked, looking at his blonde prince brother, "did something happen that makes you remembered of him again?"

"Excuse me?" Roxas snapped. "Remembered? Xion, we're not supposed to forget about him. He's our brother for heaven's sake!"

"I know." Xion sighed. "But not at a day like this, please? I doubt brother Lea wanted you to look like this on your birthday."

Roxas smiled at his sister, she sure is good in comforting people. He grabbed a piece of cake nearby and gently rubbed some of the cream on Xion's face, and placed the cherry on her nose, "yeah, you're right. Clown Xion is always right. Let's be happy."

"Hey stop that!" Xion avoided another wipe of cream, and ran towards the cake table, "you're so dead Roxas. No one mess with me!" Xion grabbed one slice of strawberry cake in each hand and aimed it towards Roxas. Nobody is left in the hall, after all. Roxas ducked under one of the table, chuckling 'so much for a Kingdom Heart princess she is'.

"Roxas, I figured you will still be here-" A slice of cake slapped into Namine's face as she entered the hall. She wiped it off, eyebrow twitched, "His majesty wanted to see you, Roxas."

"Okay, coming!" Roxas got up from his hiding place and proceed to the entrance door.

"YOU'RE MINE!"

"Yes daddy? Umm… why are you staring at me with zombie stare? Do I have bacon on my shirt?" Roxas chuckled sheepishly. They were in the King's audience hall where King Cloud was sitting on his throne, a golden keyblade sat neatly at the side of his seat.

"No, but you do have strawberry cream on it..." Cloud sighed. Roxas looked down and licked some off, "sorry…"

"I asked you here because I heard Leon said you're down in the lower land again?" Cloud's voice is growing colder by every word.

"!" Roxas flinched, he just know King Cloud is obviously angry, "sorry, I just-"

"JUST WHAT?" Cloud loses his cool, "YOU KNOW WE ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO GET DOWN THERE FOR THE SAKE OF KINGDOM HEART!" Cloud stopped and went over to Roxas, regretting the fact he screamed at the only heir of Kingdom Heart. A tear is clearly visible escaped from Roxas's eyes, where Roxas tried to keep it in, "…so…rry…"

Cloud sighed and pulled Roxas into a gently hug, "Sorry my son, I just don't want you to be involve with the beings in the lower land anymore."

"But why not?" Roxas wiped his tear away, "Even if Kingdom Heart did fall to the land below and loses its special feature, we can still live on. As a creature known as 'lowerlander'"

"Just… don't. You'll understand soon enough, my son."

**To be continued…**

***~cloud has a secret, wait a bit to find it out~ that was really awkward… I was like 'is this me? Why in the kingdom heart did I wrote about a brutal Xion and a cruel King?' uhh…. complains, questions, ideas are all acceptable so… Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

****Uhh, I think I did mislead people with the title 'The Little Merman'… I got that somewhere in my brain and unconsciously published my story with it… anyone have a better title for this story? I can't think of any, so perhaps you can help by putting yours at the review part or PM. Here's third, thanks for the previous reviews and hoped you liked it. **

**CHAPTER 3**

Leon knocked at the king's chamber and entered. "Uhh, did you call for me, Cloudy boy?"

"I don't remember saying you can come in." Cloud said, face-palming at his working desk, looking bored.

"Opps, sorry," Leon turned to walk out, but stopped by Cloud, "come on, just a joke. Here, sit down Squall."

"It's Leon…" Leon pouted, the king chuckled, "so, how was Sora doing?"

"Well, Demyx said he was doing well. And, he never went down to lower land for a week now." Leon reported as the king nodded in satisfaction, "good one. And Squall, I need you to help me. I need a guardian for Roxas. He will need an experienced one to be more mature."

"Yeah, that spoiled Prince certainly needs one. I mean, he don't listen, he can't sit still in his chair for even one second, he had this-"

"And I hoped it would be you."

"…?" it took a while for the words to get to Leon's nerve. "Y-YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!"

###

"Axel, you are going to the mine?" Riku asked when Axel turned right at a certain junction. They were returning home from their school, where Riku and Axel usually hang out around twilight town from destiny high with some other friends. Axel nodded at Riku continued, "You sure loves to work yourself out, man"

"Things has been busy lately with my dad so I just gonna see what I can do to help." Axel replied, "Well see you around."

###

Roxas made up his mind that he is going to see that Axel guy again, it's like he is having another new hobby. Something about Axel made him feels different. Maybe because of the resemblance of him and Lea, and that's what Roxas going to do today.

'_Okay,__'_ Roxas took a deep breath and thought to himself. _'__Just __one __last __glance __and __I __will __never __sneak __out __from __Kingdom __Hearts __again, __just __one __last __glanc e __of __him__… __before __dad __finds __out __I __am __not __at __dinner.__'_ He reached the lower land, and the place where he first met Axel. The sky is so dark that it feels like going to rain soon. The mining area is empty, only tools and bags seen. Roxas figured that those workers might be out for dinner or a short nap as it's almost evening, but not for Axel.

Targeted sighted. There Axel were, alone with a pick mining for ores. He was bared on top, with only a white colored towel around his neck and a school pant below. His expression… was not anger, or sad. He was looking tired and happy? Roxas didn't mistaken when he saw Axel's emerald eyes were shining brightly with a smile on his face. It reminded, really reminded Roxas of his outgoing brother. Lea always used to have the look, grinning widely with the bright emerald eyes and looking tired as he listening to Cloud's nagging.

Sudden rain pours down the land and quickly Roxas run under a tree for shelter, there were lighting and thunder too. Roxas barely managed to open his eyes just to see Axel working regardless the weather. _'__Why __is __he __so __determined? __Why __doesn__'__t __he __just __find __a __shelter __now __and __stop __working? __Axel __listen,__I __don__'__t __want __you __to __fall __sick,__take __a __rest __at __least __until __the __rain __stop__…'_ but Axel seems to have a head made of brick, none of Roxas 's thought waves through his mind. Just then, Axel stopped, rubbing off the mixture of sweat and water droplets off his forehead. He stabbed the pick into the nearby wall and sat down with his back leaning against the wall, closing his eyes. Roxas twitched his eyebrow, _'__don__'__t __rest __at __a __place __like __that __you __moron!__' _

And he was right. At a jolt of lighting, the cliff above Axel cracked. Slippery mud, mixed with small rocks and sand rolled off straights towards Axel. Before Roxas could help it, he gives out a yell. "Watch out Axel!"

Axel turned here and there for the source of the voice before looking up and realizes the danger he is in, "holy-" too late, muddy rocks run over Axel, burying him under. Roxas slid down over to the mining area. "No, Axel!"

Roxas searched for an opening for him to start digging, and decided to go from right. After several tries, he found the pick, and get the idea that Axel might be nearby and dig some more. _'__Please__… __hang __on__'_

Out of the blue, Roxas's hand caught on something that makes him thinks it's Axel. He began to pull with all his might, and managed to get half of Axel's body out from the mud. Roxas dragged Axel some more by the arms, away from the disaster zone. Axel's eyes were closed, and it looked like he was exhausted even before the mud hit him so Roxas is just going to let Axel rest until he gets up on his own. Roxas sat beside the unconscious Axel, looking out for any miners in sight for help. _'__Nah__… __they__'__re __probably __won__'__t __be __back __until __the __rain__stop.__'_

Knowing that Axel won't be waking up soon, Roxas stole a glance of him. Without noticing that a slight flush ran across his face as he looked at Axel. For him, Axel was tall, not too tall, not too skinny and not too muscular, it… was perfect. _He __was __taller __than __Lea, __and __having __a __longer __hair._ Roxas ran one of his hands through Axel's hair, until his eyes caught on something…else, Axel's figure. Unknowingly, he traced a finger over Axel's six-pack. _Lea __wouldn__'__t __have __this__… __his __life __was __too __good, __living __in __a __palace, __right __bro?_

'_He __really __looked __like __Lea__… __I __am __going __to __get __Sora __to __meet __Axel, __perhaps __Xion __and __Namine __too__'__._ He began to imagine in his mind about everyone's reaction, and chuckled softly to himself, until Roxas noticed Axel's chest was not moving at all.

**To be continued…**

****well, as I have mentioned before… I don't really like long chapters… so cliffhanger! '_Why__am__I__putting__so__much__author__note__in__every__chapter?__Whatever__…'_ anyway, uhh… I hoped it's not too disappointing? And… just for your information, school in my country is starting so I might be a bit late for publishing my next chapter. And the internet at my home is on and off, which is a pain so I will try publishing 2 chapters in one going. Review?**

**Oh one more thing, thanks for my awesome chapter 2's reviewers: XxKH-FreakxX, and TimelessMoment ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

****hope it doesn't suck… enjoy, it's FRESH OUT FROM THE OVEN! Figure to publish while the stupid internet connection is still working. **

**CHAPTER 4**

Somewhere beneath one of the oceans of Lower land, there contained an everlasting country that will never drown in the water called 'Neither land'. It is ruled by the magnificent Queen Larxene, who stole the throne away from the King Sephiroth. Nobody realized that she was actually a witch, who seeks answer in her magic mirror every day. "Oh mirror, magic mirror on the wall. Who is the fairest of them all?"

"Queen Larxene of Neither land would be my answer." The magic mirror answered as the queen laughed evilly, "good, looks like you're still working well. Now, oh mirror, magic mirror on the wall. Who is the most powerful of them all?"

"King Cloud the 3rd of Kingdom Heart would be my answer."

"DIE!" Larxene knocked the unbreakable mirror to the ground, "it's all because of that stupid keyblade he owned! I should have taken it with me when I leave. Say stupid mirror, who is the most powerful ones if I owned the keyblade?"

"Uhh, it's still King Cloud the 3rd -" Larxene threw the mirror out of the window without waiting for it to finish talking.

###

"Oh no Axel! God, what am I going to do?" The rain had washed most of the mud off Axel by now but…Roxas wanted to run home and bring Demyx and Sora over, but at the same time, he wanted to just search for Axel's dad. Either way, his only concern now is Axel. He seems to have suffocated, Roxas was thinking about to get Axel breathing again. '_To get Axel breathing again…'_

He shivered at the thoughts, those when he learned some emergency first aid from Leon. '_Prince Roxas, you may need it even if you lived your life in the palace. So please just bear with this one lesson.' _

"No kidding Leon… I should have listened more carefully."

Roxas gulped and kneeled down beside Axel. He lifted Axel's chin up and moved his lip apart. Without thinking twice, Roxas bent down, taking in a huge amount of air in his mouth and released them in Axel's. He did this repeatedly for a few times, until he think it's going to work. Roxas turned his attention to Axel's chest and began to pump it by putting his hands on top of each other. He stopped after hearing Axel coughed, and slowly blinked. Roxas backed away as Axel slowly sat up, coughing some more, now with a hand rubbing the back of his head.

"Uhh, you okay?" Roxas asked, nervous at the thoughts of talking to a lowerlander.

"Wh-what happened?" Axel was looking at Roxas, much to Roxas's surprise, and unknowingly Roxas blushed. _'He… he is looking at me… calm down, Roxas, you don't blush with Lea…. What is wrong with you! ?'_

"Well, you were… in danger so I figured I could help by pulling you somewhere away from the mine… you don't mind right?"_ 'Not to mention I call out for you and I get you breathing again.'_

"Not at all, so, you saved me. Thanks, kid. I am Axel." Axel held out his hand. "Got it memorized?"

"No problem… I am Rox- I mean, it's- R-Ro, yeah. Just call me Ro." Roxas feel so stupid, '_what's with the name Ro?' _

Before they can talk anymore further, the miners were back, the heavy rain has lightened up a bit. Roxas took this opportunity to take off back to the castle, as it was already very late. Axel tried to go after him, but fell back down in dazed. Reno went over to help Axel up to his feet, "are you okay son?"

"Yeah, I seem to be caught in some kind of mud slide but a kid named Ro saved me."

"I am glad you're save now, I forget to tell you that things like this could happen during heavy rain, and I shouldn't have let you work here in the first place."

"Its okay dad, I wanted to work on my own will…" they pulled each other into a father-son hug. On top of the mine, where Roxas first came to Axel's rescue, stood Leon who watched the whole scene in VIP seat.

The next day afternoon, Roxas crept through the hallway, keeping a huge grin all the time. Something inside made him feels very happy after his encounter with Axel. And during that night dinner, his dad didn't suspect a thing! He went past Namine, who pulled him back to her, "where are you going Roxas?"

"Oh Namine, didn't realize you were here. Umm… what do you need? I am in a hurry to Sora."

"What, Sora? I mean, shouldn't you be spending more time with me, Roxas?" Namine seems offended but softens at Roxas's huge grin.

"Don't worry Namine; I won't forget the fact that you're my fiancée. We will get all our time together after our wedding, after I am 18. I promised."

"Okay," Namine lightened up, "Sure, have a nice day, Roxas."

It was weekend and Roxas assumed Axel didn't have school on that day. He and the still-jaw-dropping Sora went to lower land Destiny Island. Roxas told Sora the whole thing, how he found Axel under the thick mud until the part when they talked and introduced each other.

"And so, I am going to let you take a peek that him, you didn't get to see him last time, did you? He really looked like brother lea, Sora."

"Yeah, yeah… and hurry. I know we will never going back until I really take a glance of him right?" Sora stated as Roxas nodded, happy to have such a clever friend. They reached the mine, and saw Reno packing up, going home for lunch. Roxas and Sora followed, until they reached a small little house not far from the mine, assuming that it is Axel's house.

After Reno went in and shut the door, Roxas and Sora crept to the side and found a window, where they peeped in. Everyone was there, and that is when Roxas realized that the house only contained a living room with kitchen in it, 2 small bedrooms and a bathroom. Overall, this house seems smaller than his personal bedroom in Kingdom Hearts.

"Here, I found Axel." Roxas pointed out to Sora, "How was him?"

"Wow, she's gorgeous." Sora blurt out.

"No, it's a 'he' Sora, the son, with a tattoo running down below each of his eyes."

"… Oh, okay." Sora turned to Axel, "yeah, looked like Lea." He turned back to what he was looking at first. Roxas followed the direction of Sora's gaze and saw him looking at Axel's sister, Kairi. Roxas coughed playfully and Sora quick dismisses what's in his mind.

"Wh-what? It's not like I think she is cute and beautiful or something like that! I just-" Roxas cupped a hand over Sora's mouth, "shhhh! They will find us out! Let's go back for now."

**** Okay, chapter 4's done! Man, it's harder than I thought… uhh… review? _" onegai?**


	5. Chapter 5

**As you can see, the title is changed, my friend suggested it… hope its okay…**

**CHAPTER 5**

"Hey red head, good morning." Riku greeted his friend as Axel put down his pack in the class. "KH today?"

"Sorry buddy, my mum got it memorized when promised I will never go up there again. So, you know…"

"Whatever you say…" Riku pouted, "Man, it would be a very boring afternoon… and you won't be going to the mine for a while, and wouldn't tell me why…"

"Hey, cannot hang out at KH doesn't mean end of the world. We could hang out at Twilight underground basement. I am not going to mine today."

"Deal!" Riku totally agreed, "And sea salt ice-cream, your treat!"

"So much for a best buddy…"

###

"Roxas!" Sora yelled, "Come back!"

"I will! 3 hours later that's it." Once again, Roxas went down the passageway. But as he stopped at the mining area, Axel was not there, much to Roxas's disappointment. He sighed and went away. What was he thinking? _'__That__guy__couldn__'__t__be__Lea,__Lea__is__long__dead.__What__have__I__gotten__myself__into__…__?__'_

"Roxas… can we go back now?"

"…yeah…oh, wait," Roxas picked up a shiny stone fragment, "another one of my collection".

Roxas and Sora both went into Roxas's room in a rush, forgetting to close the door behind them. Pushing the wardrobe aside, they revealed a secret door that lead to Roxas's private base. He placed the newly collected shiny fragment next to a gold ones, and stick a note to it, written 'diamond'.

"That's makes it the 573rd piece, Roxas." Sora smiled.

"Yeah, just looked at them all…" Roxas did a few turns in the small base. Half of the room is filled with natural fragments pieces that Roxas's had collected. Another half contained his drawings of lower land Destiny Island that he kept for years, some useless lower land stones, and a portrait of Axel hang in the rear wall. Leon was passing by and saw Roxas's opening door…

###

"Damn it… my eyes are giving out…" Xemnas closed his eyes unwillingly and let his body collapsed to the ground, into the cold damp ground of Hollow Bastion. Larxene flicked a finger, and as quick as lighting, her servants Ienzo and Isa carried Xemnas away. Larxene couldn't keep in a laughter, "Good, now it's only left with Demyx, Xion, Roxas and Axel, then the fun will begin, Cloud!"

###

"What is the meaning of this, prince Roxas? You know we aren't supposed to go down to the lower land and now look at you! Oh em gee, how am I supposed to explain to the king? It's just so hilarious, this whole thing I mean. You even collected stuffs from the lower land and there are so much of them! Urgh, I am going to be slice up by the king, packed in a rubbish bag and get thrown to the side of the road! I can't let you do this to me, the king made me your personal guardian and things are WORST than I expected! Just because I am the king's childhood friend doesn't mean he will go easy on me. Oh now I remember, it was when we were young, I accompany Cloud once when he's sleeping on one stormy night, and he hates them so we are in the same bed and-Argh! What am I saying? Shut up Leon, shut up, shut. Now."

"…okay?" Roxas raised an eyebrow. "Leon, don't worry. Daddy is not going to find out about this."

"If dad could shut his mouth that's it." Sora added. "But it seems hopeless…"

"Yeah," Leon started again, "If only I could shut my- what are you making me say, Sora!"

"Yeah, if you can cooperate, everything will be fine."Demyx said, arm crossed while leaning against the door, "even my mouth is sealed."

"You mean you knew?" Leon asked as everyone nodded in unison, "but how could it be? The king would…"

"Please Leon," Roxas begged. "I can't let daddy know about this. He won't understand. I wanted to let him know that we could lower our kingdom, so we can send our civilians to work in the mine, miners in the lower land is working way too hard… I just need time to tell daddy myself, please?"

"…fine."

###

"Oh man, nothing's beats a bar of sea-salt ice-cream after school." Riku said, half smiling while taking a few bite of his dessert, "cool sensation, not too sweet, not too salty, and it's oh-" Riku licked some ice-cream off the top part of the stick, "AND I AM A WINNER!"

Axel congratulated his friend. As usual, after a few struggle sparing with Seifer, and hanging out with the twilight trio, Axel and Riku went up the clock tower for some cold snack before heading home.

"Riku," Axel turned to his silver-haired friend, "Do you know a person named Ro in Destiny Island?"

"Ro? no, what a weird name. Why?"

"Well… he seems to be… different from everyone that I have met. I mean, last time at the mine, before I got buried I heard his voice. 'Watch out Axel', or something like that… I just don't get what's going on… he seems to know me. I want to find out more about him."

"Omg, you've got yourself a stalker, Axel." Riku laughed. "Just imagine, a little Ro popped out of nowhere, hugging you from the back…."

"Well, at least it's better than having Terra all over you all the time." Axel said as Riku turned gloomy, "Don't remind me."

"We should get back."

"Yeah."

###

That night, when the royal family was happily having steak for dinner, Roxas was smiling all the time to no one, for no reason, humming all the way as he gulped down his treat, and the king unfortunately, got suspicious.

"Squall, what was all that about?" Cloud had Leon in his room, after the dinner, immediately. "I highly doubt it if you say there's nothing wrong with Sora"

"Uhh, well, you see. It seems that… he is having trouble with his studies, yeah that's it."

"He had been having trouble for it for the past few years, and you don't smile without any reason when you can't keep up with your studies…"

"Fine, you caught me…"_sorry __Roxas__… __I __really __can__'__t __keep __my __mouth __shut__… __please __forgive __me..._

**To be continued…**

***uhh, nobody is going to kill me for such a short chapter right? So-sorry! Next one will be longer and… better I hoped. Review? **

**Love, RikuloverForever =D**


	6. Chapter 6

**** ****Whew… never expect to go up to 6 chapters… so I am just going to make it real long to finish stuff earlier. Uhhh, if anyone had been reading this, I am sorry that I changed the title… again… this just proved that I am an amateur writer *sobs* well, anyway, here's the next one and this chapter is full of events and quotes from 'Disney the little mermaid.' I do not own them… AxelxRoxas top favourite quote are in too…**

****Just in case you are wondering what story you are reading, this story formerly holds the title 'The Little Merman'**

**CHAPTER 6**

-Roxas's POV-

My jaw fell to the floor, pass through and went into the core. I can't believe this… it was when I went to the lowerland alone, and saw Sora talking to Kairi outside her house like… like friends! No offence but, when the heck they get to know each other, without my notification on top of it? And Kairi seems so happy with Sora, laughing at every lame joke he made (I don't remember laughing at any one of them.). The point is, he hide from me, the master!_ You're so going to get it, Sora. _I walked over to them and let out a small cough.

"Oh, Roxas, when were you here?" _shoot! Sora, not my name! _Sora jumped, "uhh, I can explain-"

"Roxas?" Kairi raised an eyebrow, "you don't mean-" _oh my god I am on fire._

"Of course NOT!" I slapped Sora at the back so hard that he flew and crashed to a nearby tree. "I am not Prince Roxas from Kingdom Hearts, that's just plain stupid." _Haha, very funny._

"Um… yeah…okay, he can't have the possibility of coming down anyway." Kairi laughed and help Sora up. "You should have told me you have a friend named Roxas, Sora."

"Sorry, Kairi. You've got my greatest apologies." Sora chuckled and bowed. _Sora, two words: you're fricking helpless…_

"Geez, Sora. You sounded like a noble." Kairi commented, with me shooting dagger eyes at Sora.

"Anyway Kairi," I found myself asking without knowing it myself, "is Axel home?"

"Oh… nope. He's with Riku, over at the clock tower at Twilight Town. They are staying there for a while."

Damn… now I feel like going over, not that I have something to do at the palace anyway. I looked over at Sora for a while. _What? Am I interrupting their dates?_ Sora seems to be able to read my mind as he gave me a small nod. _EXCUSE ME?_

"Sorry Roxas, I might be going home a bit… late today. Please tell Demyx about it when you get home, 'Kay?" _Great… now I am a messenger…_

Twilight Town is really something… this is my first time here, and it was… a very interesting town. Okay, how do I end up here again? Ha, who knows, I was sure going towards Kingdom Hearts but my feet doesn't listen, not my fault. I walked around for a bit, checking out something in the town, and arrived at a station plaza. I looked up and saw a very tall tower soaring towards the sky. A big clock implanted in it. _So this is the clock tower…_

It took forever for me to get up to the top floor, but it was worth it. I mean, by the time I reached up, the sun has already begun to set; leaving it in the reddest colour it is in. I wondered if anyone realized I was missing from the palace, since I sneaked out at dawn when Leon is still asleep so he won't be able to spy on me. I planned to return by sunset so it's not a big deal. I walked and turned at a corner, and quickly pulled myself back, almost falling off from the high altitude. It was him, Axel with another silver haired man who Kairi said it was Riku, I think. What should I do? Just look at him from here and quickly ran down when they decided to call it a day? Sounds like a plan! _Whoa!_

"Who're you?" A man grabbed my collar from behind. _Not… good._ Riku and Axel both turned their attention to the man's voice and well, Axel spotted me, _just great… _I turned around to curse at whoever that grabbed and revealed me. It was a man with brown hair, wearing a black pant, and a white tank top, with a red rose tucked behind his left ear.

"Uhh… I-"

"Ro?" Axel called. "Is that you?"

"Hi Axel." I tried to make it as casual as possible, but my voice ends up being a bit shaky.

"Told you guys he's is real!" Axel stood up and went over to me, while handing some money to the cursed man. "Terra, you know what to do."

"Yeah, shoo, shoo…" Riku waved his hand, motioning for Terra to go away. Terra took the money, gave Riku a small peck on the face (which Riku quickly rubbed it off with his sleeve), and went away. Axel gets me to sit down beside him, enjoying the setting sun scenery.

"Hey Ro, do you know why the sun set is red?" Axel asked, _that was completely out from nowhere._ I silently shook my head as he continued, "Because among all the colours, red travels the furthest."

"Know it all, don't you?" I laughed, followed by Riku then Axel himself. Terra come back a while later, bringing 4 bars of blue-ish colour stuff. It was very cold, I wonder what it is. We don't have these in Kingdom Hearts…

"Hey Ro," I turned to Axel; he was licking it for god's sake! "It's melting, Ro. What were you waiting for?"

"Uhh… this is edible? You lick it?" I asked, earning strange looks from everyone.

"Ro… you never had ice-cream before don't you?" Axel looked at me like it was the strangest thing ever, "Get a life…"

"Sorry for being such a loser there…" I spat. Axel put his hand on my shoulder, ""Sorry, no offence… but we're friends now, right? I could show you around at things you don't know about, since I am much older than you."

"Really? But you're wearing school uniform."

"I am the most famous student in my school-" I choked on my cold bar. "-at repeating a grade. Riku and Terra here are in the same grade like me, except I am three years older. "

"O...kay..." I was out of words to say. I mean... Lea had always passed his studies with top grade._ How could the one that resembles him, Axel, is a repeater? Wait... did the sun just set? Oh, gosh!_

"Sorry, Axel, I am going to go now, thanks for the cold bar and I will come back some time soon." I called as I stood up and run all the way down. _We'll meet again, wouldn't we?_ With that thought on my mind, I ran all the way back to Kingdom Hearts smiling like idiot.

### (Meanwhile… in the palace of Neitherland.)

"Ahahahahahahahaha! Too easy, too easy!" Larxene exclaimed, her evil high pitched voice sent Ienzo's and Isa's tea cup onto the ground. Larxene was staring into her magic mirror that she use to spy on Roxas. "The little prince Roxas is in love with a lowerlander, is that the only challenge you had for me, cloud?"

"What should we do, Queen Larxene?" Ienzo asked. She shot him a glare then lost in thought for a while. "Well, time to get you kids work out. Find a way to bring Roxas to me."

"You are not going to get him yourself?" Isa asked. "After all, he is your-"

"Silence or I will make you." Larxene turned so her back is facing Isa and Ienzo. "I wish not to step back into that cursed land of Kingdom Heart, until my fourteen members gathered. Now go."

###

-Back to Roxas's PoV-

Humming, I went all the way into my private base, planning to place my newly treasure there, the remaining stick of the cold bar I ate, with 'winner' printed on it. I don't know what it means, but I guessed I will ask Axel if I meet him again.

"What's the meaning of this?" King Cloud called, I turned and gasped._ What? How did dad know about my secret base? It must be Leon... now what am I going to do? Maybe I can-_

"I ASKED, WHAT IS THE MEANING OF ALL OF THIS?" Dad called again. I shivered, but didn't back down. Leon was behind Cloud, head facing the ground, accompany by his son Demyx. Things are getting worse when I saw the key blade is in Dad's hand. "This is... I can explain..."

"No, you can't. You had been collecting too many junks from the lower land and I heard that you even rescued a lowerlander from dead!"

"But dad! He could have died!"

"One less lowerlander to worry about!"

"You wouldn't understand! Those miners are working so hard for us just because of a puny sum of munnies they are able to receive. They even mine in the night." _I know because I stalked on them, I had seen it with my own eyes how hard Axel works…_

"Listen Roxas, you are not in the position of able get out from Kingdom Hearts and you are NOT allowed to give a damn care of those lowerlander! You got me?"

"But daddy, I love him!" I gasped, backing away; I had let it slipped out of me. Dad stood there, motionless, until he raised his keyblade and pointed it towards the poor little fragments with name tag on them, my treasures…

"Roxas, you may find this cruel, but it's the only way for me to get you out from all this madness."

"No daddy, please. No!" a jolt of lighting shot out of dad's Keyblade and straight towards a loud crash. I run over to dad and tried to stop him destroying all my precious collections but as most part of the base is destroyed, dad now had his attention on the portrait at the back of the wall. I realized this, but it was… too late. He scattered it with a lighting spell. _No…. NOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

Unable to believe my eyes, my legs gave out as I slid to the ground. Tears rolling out freely from my eyes and I don't care. None of this matter anymore, none!

Dad seems to trying to comfort me as he put a hand on my shoulder but I shake it off, _I don't need comfort form the one that makes me feel like this in the first place. _He took one last glance at me and left the room.

"Roxas?" Leon walked over to me. "I-"

"J-just go away." I hiccupped. Leon left, Demyx stood at the doorway, unmoved. He didn't know if he were to follow his dad and go, or find ways to make me feel better. My world feels so betrayed. By now, the only thing that is left in that room is me with a snapped cold bar stick in my hand. I wished, Axel is here now, with the cold bar he called sea salt ice-cream extended out from his hand for me… _where are you when I need you… Axel…?_

To be continued…

****Review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**** Previously, we had Roxas's PoV, and to make it fair this will be Axel's part (took me a while because in the original story I watched, there's not much about Eric…) so, I took opportunity of this chapter to write about the origin of the country kingdom Heart and the story behind its floating feature. All about history… skip if you don't feel like reading it.**

**=CHAPTER 7=**

-Axel's POV-

"Riku, what's with that look…?"I slowly back away from my trusted best friend for life. "No, not the tongue, I… think I know that look, Riku… get the extended tongue away, you sick bastard! No, don't you dare to lick it! I said don't lick it!"

"Too late." _He licked it…_

"That's Roxas's sea salt ice-cream!" _Damn…_ I was not in time to protect the treat I left for Roxas for today. We met yesterday, and something was telling me that we're going to meet soon, somehow. But, he never shows up.

"This is so boring…" Riku pouted. "Come on Axel, why don't we go to KH tomorrow? It's not like we didn't know where the secret route is."

"I told you! My mum said-"

"Riiiiight~ you were not allowed to go. BUT I zipped it; YOU zipped it, who will know man?"

"Fine… when do you want to go?"

"YES! That's my Axel! After school tomorrow, it will be great!"

I went home feeling excited all over for the trip I need to prepare. It had been weeks since I last went up to KH. And well, I can't deny that I am actually looking forward to it. After taking a quick shower and had a light dinner with my family, I went to my (and Kairi's) room and lay on the bed. I never bother to pack my schoolbag for school, since I dumped all my books in my school locker and had Riku to do all the school works for me. I am not lazy, just like burning all my textbooks in fire if they were alone with me at home. And for god's sake, I have studied those stuffs before, and I think I am not going to flunk again this year because we have got a very talented teacher that know the ways that make us memorized easily. (I mean… who would ever forget what a mouse taught us?)

Back against on my bed, I begin to think of that kid. Seriously who is he? I doubt that his name is Ro. First, I heard he said something like Rox… or Rax…or I don't know. Secondly, I think… he is seriously a stalker. Both times we met couldn't just be coincidence, when he saved me and when Terra found him out. That time, he looked like he has been startled, as if he didn't want anyone to found out he was there. Never mind, I bet the next time we met is going to be a weird one too. I rolled to my side, trying to shake all thoughts out from this brain of mine.

Kairi came in to the room, humming and packing her bag. Geez, what is wrong with her? She had been doing that since a few days ago, the humming thing I mean.

"Oh Axel, am I disturbing you?" She asked as I turned and stared right at her.

"Yeah, big time. What's gotten into you?"

"Nah, just... okay, I can't keep it anymore. Do you know about a guy named Sora?"

"No, what about him, your prince charming?" I teased and I know I was right as she turned chili. She began to tell me how they meet, although the incident is almost as same as mine. One day, Sora was supporting Kairi from falling off the ground on her way home from school, and he came out of no where! After a small introduction, he said something about going home and asked Kairi not to search for him. Sora will always come to her aid, like her protective shadow, and when Kairi asked about his home, he said he will reveal it when the time comes. _Ha, who cares, hurt my sis and I will break your neck._

And thus after a few more moments after Kairi described about her and Sora, comes in the most shocking part. She said, yesterday Sora finally reveal that he indeed have a friend. And his name was… Roxas! I mean, of all the names, I never thought of the Ro kid may have a possibility with his full name as Roxas. Kairi also said that the Roxas kid denied that he is a prince in Kingdom Hearts. Maybe… Ro didn't want to have the same name as the Kingdom Heart prince because he knows by having the same name everyone will detest him (everyone who lives down here hates that spoiled kid who care nothing but living in luxury…). Then, Kairi talked about how he asked where I am that afternoon, and I guess Ro-I mean Roxas found his way to Twilight town and met me there. New things I learned for today is that Sora and Roxas are friends, Sora is Kairi's new lover and I was saved by no Ro but Roxas, a kid from unknown place that have the same name as the KH prince. Knowing that, I am done for the day and fell into an uneasy slumber that night.

"Okay kids,"_ are we KIDS? _Teacher Mickey called as we finished the final lesson for the day, "Remember to do chapter 5 of your homework and I expect everyone to submit your work tomorrow, with different handwriting for each work." _Opps he got me… _whatever, all I need to do now is just get Riku out of the class and go KH together. My stomach growled as we reached the entrance to KH. Riku suggested the first thing we did after we arrive is find a place for lunch.

We passed through the tunneled staircase and out to the floating kingdom, and walked around for a bit. The people here have the same clothing as us lowerlanders so there is no need for us to disguise. We found a Russian sushi shop and went in out of curiosity. But there were no regret, the sushi were cheap, fresh and delicious! I ate 3 plates of Unagi, some raw Maguro sashimi and a bowl of kochujang ramen. All Riku does was flipping around with his Ikura, that guy never liked sea food since he lives by the sea and made friends with those sea creatures.

After that, we explored and found out more that we expected. There is a newly built mall that blocked a view of an art museum, which we never knew it was there before. As me and Riku decided to visited that museum, I bumped into someone, a brown spiky haired guy and he seems to be chasing after something. I helped him up and he gasped. "Le- I mean Axel! Wait, why are you up here?"

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" this is the first respond that came into my mind. He studied me up and down, "you're Axel, right? Uh, nice to meet you, I am Sora." He held out his hand as I shake it. _So this is the Prince Charming Kairi was talking about the whole night yesterday without realizing that I have fallen asleep listening to all of it. Wait, why is he here? Unless…_

"Oh my, I almost forgot! Catch ya' later!" Sora ran off, chasing after what he is doing in the first place. "Come back, you must not go with them!" those were that last words I heard before he is out of sight. What do I care anyway? I will just go back and tell Kairi about this, and she will find the answer on her own.

"Come on, let's go." Riku was pulling my arms and I let him dragged me towards the museum. We almost make it, arrived the huge door but it was closed, with a note saying that they are taking a break and will reopen for tourist in 2 days time.

"2 days time… seems like until then we'll be going to Twilight Town as usual, got it memorized?"

"Yeah… well, what are we going to do now?"

"Let's go back. Lowerland need us." On our way down we eavesdropped on the civilians to hear what's new. It's not our fault that they love to gossip…

As clear as crystal, I heard that they young little prince is caught by the King by doing something very wrong and his dad destroyed his secret base. I wondered what kind of stuffs that he keep there, probably horny stuff… who knows… I also heard some thing about a barrier around this kingdom. Barrier is supposed to be something that surrounds a thing that keeps it safe from the surrounding… but a barrier around this kingdom? I creep closer to one of the elders and asked for more information. Without a doubt, she began to tell me the whole story.

"Our country is used to be one of the continents below too. Guess all this happened when our greatest ruler master Hercules had twins in his reign, Prince Eraqus and prince Xehanort. Being the older, Prince Eraqus were given the power of the Key blade and is the next in line ruler for KH, and of course Prince Xehanort feel very frustrated as he was only born a few seconds later. " she continued after a sigh.

"Prince Eraqus ruled KH while we heard that Prince Xehanort ran away from home and created a world called Neitherland under one of those deep oceans. They will always declared war on each other and finally Xehanort were planning to destroy KH and all the beings that lived there with a single evil spell which is very strong that required sacrifices. Those were the dark times… people of old and young were slay and they hearts were taken for the spell."

"Aren't there a way to ever stop that Xehanort prince?" Riku asked, trying to make her to continue.

"yes, in order to put an end to all those, Our ruler King Eraqus and his keyblade, with fourteen brave warriors planned to use the strongest magic spell ever to destroy Xehanort's darkness once and for all and saved Kingdom heart. But the power our brave warriors unleashed was too great that not only it kills Xehanort, but also makes a barrier around the kingdom that keeps it afloat until now."

"What… what happened to master Eraqus and those warriors?" I asked, as I was getting the story little by little.

"They all died in the progress, our greatest loss unfortunately. But the soul of Master Eraqus is said to be passed down towards his generation and is now in King Cloud. As for the brave warriors, some says their spirits are still alive because the barrier still remains, although not as powerful as before. "

"Uh… how do you know they were still alive? If some says, then they may have proof?"

"well, as history goes, they said the fourteen of them all bears a 'x' in their names, and surprisingly, researchers who were curious enough to find out that in every generation, only EXACT AMOUNT of 14 people bears their names with 'x' in them. And those people are said to have the warriors' spirits in them. And if they were to die, the barrier will scatter and this land will crash down to the lower ground below"

"I see… thanks for the story, granny, we appreciated it. We will be going now, got it memorized?" I thanked her as me and Riku had heard enough gossip for one day. Who would have guess that this kingdom has that kind of history behind it. _A name with 'x' in it, huh…_

To be continued…

****well, that's the end of this chapter, it is confusing? I made the story as straight forward as possible because… exam are coming up and I am horribly fell behind in physics and chemistry, wished I had teacher Mickey… well, review? **


	8. Chapter 8

**** My friend read all my draft and said that using PoV were confusing for her…. I guess I will do it more seldom then… here's another chapter, if you did watch little mermaid you might know what follows after the previous Roxas's PoV… **

**(Ienzo and Isa… in case you guys didn't know they are somebody of Saix and Zexion.) **

**-CHAPTER 8-**

Roxas's soft sob continued. He wasn't supposed to cry, he must accept what his dad did to him, as if. Roxas feels like he can kill 100 Clouds with all this rage in him. He slowly stood up, but then fell down back to his knee. _No…_ no matter what he is going to do now, his body seems to stop moving. "This whole thing… is just too hard for me to accept…"

"There's no need for you to accept it, your highness…" a voice came behind Roxas that startled him. He looked up and saw two men standing before him. They were about the same height, one have long light blue hair while the other man have short and (kick ass?) silver hair.

"w-who are you guys?" Roxas stood up with the help of the blue haired.

"We served the Queen of Neitherland and go with the names Isa and Ienzo." Isa said. "I see something is troubling you…"

"Queen Larxene?" Demyx called from the door and ran over to Roxas. "No, get away from Roxas you two!"

"What, Demyx, what's wrong?" Roxas turned to Demyx, _what's going on?_

"You must not listen to what they have to say. These people works for Larxene she is… she is..."

"Spit it out, Demyx! Are you hiding something from me?" Roxas yelled, losing his temper. What is wrong with Demyx, acting so weird losing his cool all of sudden.

"She is a witch! She made people's wishes come true and then when they are at their happiest she takes their souls!"

"Make a person's wish come true…" Roxas repeated what Demyx had said, and seems to be lost in thoughts. Demyx slapped his forehead. "No- I mean…"

"Enough!" Isa commented, pointing a finger at Demyx, doing a binding spell, "we're going nowhere by listening to only you guys." Demyx froze in his position and seems to be cursing Isa under his breathe, trying to move. Ienzo held out a mirror, "want to know why we are here today prince Roxas?"

"How do you guys know my name? Just what-" Roxas started to back away but Isa somehow make the door behind them close with flick of a finger. "Now, let's us skip the introduction and went straight on to the main point, shall we? Ienzo, show him." Isa watched as Ienzo took a glance at the mirror, whispered into it and turn it towards Roxas. Roxas flinched and stared into the glass. _What…is this feeling? _

"Well~" a voice came from the mirror itself, revealing Larxene sitting in her Neitherland throne. "Isn't it prince Roxas… my, how you've grown! Let me take a closer look at him." Ienzo moved the mirror so close that it was only a few inches away from Roxas's face.

"Now, Roxas. Did you have any hard life living in luxury these few years… how old were you now?" Larxene asked casually.

"Umm… I had my 16th birthday a few weeks ago… who're you?" Roxas stammered with his eyes still on the image in the mirror. _Just who are these people…?_

"Oh, so it's had been 16 years… time sure passed fast, isn't it?"

"I ASKED, WHO ARE YOU?" The only thing Roxas hated is when no one answers his question making him look like an idiot. Larxene eyebrows narrowed at this and let out a low growl sound as she answered. "I am Larxene. As what you heard from the Demyx guy over there, I am a witch."

"… what do a witch want to do with me?"

"this place looked so horrible… did an earthquake just happened?" Larxene laughed, and noticed Roxas's clenched fist. "ha, I see. So Cloud found out your secret base, didn't he?"

"QUIET! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYONE MENTION ABOUT DAD AT THIS MOMENT!" Roxas let out another yell, and then sighed. "I just… just can't believe what he had done to me…"

"Pretty 'rude', is it? Or should it be 'cruel?'" at Larxene's words, Roxas looked up to her again as she decided to continued. "Too bad no one can do anything about it…"

"wait! But you're a witch! Can't you do anything about Dad's attitude?" Roxas asked, suddenly getting interested in Larxene. Larxene winced, "Now, what do you think I can do?"

"what can't you do?"

"yes, Roxas. You may be right. I can do anything. Curses, spells, making a wish coming true…But at my current condition… I can't. There is nothing I can do now."

"what do you mean?"

"my power was long stolen from me. if only I can have it back… but, it's impossible." Larxene sighed, a hand rest on her forehead.

"what do you need? If it is in my power, I can get it for you. But in exchange, I … I… " Roxas hesitated. What he is about to wish is insane.

"You want to be with that Axel kid, and live as a lowerlander, yes?" Larxene raised and eyebrow and cheer silently as Roxas nodded.

"… yes, can you… do it?"

"of course… however, are you ready to learn what do I need to make that little wish of yours come true?" Roxas nodded again and without further ado. Larxene smiled, "The golden Keyblade."

"w-what?" did he heard wrongly? Roxas looked up to her again as Larxene confirmed him. "yes, the golden Keyblade. The very same one that Cloud used to destroyed this little base of yours,,,"

"But it can't be… are you saying that you're from Kingdom Hearts too?" Roxas asked as Larxene froze. There was silence in a few minutes until Larxene decided to speak up. "yes. I am from Kingdom Hearts, I owned the all powerful keyblade. But you know how Cloud is, I got kicked out." She sighed, "those were the old tales. So, enough of that. Are you wiling to bring my keyblade to me?" now it was Roxas's time to think. _If I wished to live with Axel, I will be away from dad forever… I will be able to have another loving brother… Axel… am I ready to give up everything I owned for another brother…? _Roxas nodded, "I'll do it. I will get you the keyblade and you will make everyone in Kingdom Hearts forgets about me."

"good. I'll wait for you at Neitherland. Come to me, Roxas." The image in the mirror became blurring then vanishes. Roxas turned to Isa, "Let Demyx go." Isa pointed his index finger at Demyx as the spell breaks and Demyx fell to his knee, gasping. Isa and Ienzo went away through a portal. Roxas went over to Demyx. "Are you okay?"

"But Prince Roxas… what are you going to do from now?" Demyx asked, still recovering from what had happened.

"I am going to get the keyblade for Larxene." Roxas stood up and walk towards the door. "I can't stand dad anymore, it is time to take away what is not belong to him."

"Wait, but you can't seriously believe what Larxene said, do you?"

"I believed my dad! I believed him! Look what he did to me!" Roxas let go of the stick he was holding and let it fall freely to the ground, then he turned and looked at the now-burning-in-fire base. "this is what I get, Demyx. This is Cloud!" Roxas walked over to the door that is connected to his room. "I am going to help Larxene. I am going to steal the keyblade!"

"Roxas wait," Demyx grabbed Roxas's shoulder to stop him; Roxas shakes it off "Don't try to stop m-".

Demyx continued, "let me go with you."

"w-what?" Roxas blue orbs widened. "what did you just said?"

"I am your attendant, Your Highness. Since birth I have been assigned to protect you. I must not let you out of my sight. If stealing the keyblade is what you wished, the pleasure is mine."

"No…" Roxas stammered. "Demyx, I don't want you to get involved in this…"

"No, Your Highness, I will, you know that. Lets do it tonight. We will steal the keyblade when the king is in his slumber." Demyx smiled. Roxas know he couldn't stop this, and just obediently smiled back in return.

###(when Axel's is thinking all the stuffs in his room, this is what happening in KH.)

Roxas and Demyx creep up from an old hidden passageway towards the king's chamber. They took a deep breathe and opened the door to peeked in, being in high quality it didn't squeak, which is a good thing. The king was there, in bed, asleep. Sitting at the edge of the bed was Aerith, hands holding a framed picture. Roxas knew exactly who is in it, Lea. Of all these years, she still haven't forget about him and moved on. Roxas still remembered the time when Cloud adopted Xion from Tifa (she lost her husband early), a daughter for Aerith to cheer her up. Aerith do love Xion and him, but still somewhere deep her heart, somewhere, its still hurt about Lea. Roxas put his right hand on his chest. _I know how you feel, mum. I… love brother Lea too. He is a great… no, awesome brother! I want to be with him… _A single tear escaped Roxas as he recalled the death of the previous heir of KH.

There is only one thing that Roxas wouldn't understand about his mum, which is how much her hatred towards him. Yes, she hated him; Roxas know it although she never shows it out. It was Roxas, and his spoiled personality that led Lea to his death.

To be continued…

**** review?**


	9. Chapter 9

**** THIS CHP IS ALL ABOUT LEA AND ROXAS, SOME HISTORY… NO ONE POV…**

**-CHAPTER 9-**

### (3 years ago…)

"C'mon brother! You are too slow!" Roxas laughed as he and Lea run down the passageway. Lea was keeping up, letting Roxas in the lead knowing he will cry if he lose the race. So much luxuries in the palace, but yet the brothers will always go down to play, disobeying whatever 'rule' the king had set. After reached the lowerland, Roxas lets his energetic side took over and ran towards the Ocean of Destiny Island.

"Hey, Roxas!" Lea waved, "Come back…" he sighed and sit down, panting from the run. Roxas was walking towards the water, kicking aside branches he found in the way. Lea just sits there, smiling at his younger brother as Roxas walked into knee-depth and tried to catch the fishes. Lea saw a paopu tree and went over to examine it. After several failed attempts, Roxas pouted and walked back to the sea shore. Lea walk sit beside Roxas by the sand.

"Hey," Lea called, handing Roxas a fruit that looks like a star. "Look what I found!"

"Wow, it's so pretty!" Roxas held it up in his hand. "What is this?"

"I am not sure…" Lea put a hand in his chin. "Some kind of fruit perhaps."

"It's a paopu fruit." Someone behind them speaks up. Roxas and Lea turned and saw a guy and a girl about Roxas's age.

"I am Yuna, and this is my friend, Tidus. We shared the paopu fruit."

"Paopu fruit?" Lea repeated after her. "How does it taste like?"

"It is delicious. Especially when you share it with someone!" Yuna cuddled at Tidus's arm. "You only supposed to do it with the opposite gender though, or else… never mind, you should share it like what we did!"

"Yuna..." Tidus whined. "Do you have to spread out the things we did together all the time?"

"Of course! We are lovers, and the whole world should now that!" Yuna suddenly jumped and dragged Tidus away. "OMG! Hey Tidus, aren't you supposed to go shopping with me?"

"You are the one who delay everything here..." Tidus answered as he was dragged away. Lea cracked up, followed by Roxas. They looked at each other, and grinned. Lea took out the flick blade that he always carried with him, and divided the fruit. He peeled off some skin off the fruit for Roxas.

"So… how does it taste like?" Lea eyed his brother as Roxas took a huge bite of the succulent fruit.

"It's GOOD!" Roxas commented through his watery mouth. "It's unlike any of the fruits I have eaten!" Seeing Lea having no intent to taste the fruit, Roxas shoved it into Lea's mouth. "Eat it!"

"R-Ro-xas-mmhhmph…mm?" Lea eyes widened. The paopu juice melt in his tongue making him gulp and swallowed the portion Roxas shoved into him. Automatically, Lea peeled the rest of the fruit and eats it. "It's…so…go…od..."

"told ya'!" Roxas grinned, and they finished the fruit watching the sun set…

Lea and Roxas were in the drawing room of the palace, sitting before them was… Cloud.

"… …" Cloud was resting his chin on his hand, waiting for either Lea or Roxas to speak. "So?"

"Dad, I-" Roxas started.

"It was me," Lea covered up, standing in front of Roxas; chin held high facing his dad. "I am the one who brought Roxas to the lowerland today, so-"

"Roxas…" Cloud growled. "Is that true?" Roxas was silenced, whimpering softly as he was about to cry.

"I ASKED, IF THAT IS TRUE!"

"Your Majesty, it is true!" Lea clenched his fist, "Roxas has nothing to do with this! Right, Roxas?"

"No…" Roxas mumbled through his gritted teeth, "I did it! I did it! I asked brother Lea to play with me at lowerland again today, is that the answer you want, your Majesty!"

"Roxas…" Aerith called beside Cloud. "Do not speak with your dad with such manner." _Why… why does everyone against me…? _Is his mother trying to insult him?

"What wrong with all of you? Why am I the only one who is wrong all the time…?" Roxas stammered, Lea put a hand on his little brother's shoulder.

"Roxas and Lea. I just want you two to be safe," King Cloud explained, trying to cool down the tension, "please follow the rule and stay in the kingdom-"

"YOU AND YOUR STUPID RULE!" Roxas screamed as he ran for the door, slammed open it and run out of the palace, out to the rainy night.

"Roxas!" Lea turned and chased after his brother. "Lea!" The king sighed in his chair with a figure spying on him, a smirking figure who mumbled, "Perfect time to kill Lea! Feel some pain on your own, Cloud!"

"Roxas!" Lea's voice echoed around Destiny Island, the only place Lea can think of where Roxas are heading to. "Roxas? Where are you!" Lea shivered in the cold rain but didn't give up. He just knew Roxas is somewhere… "Roxas?" Lea went over to a dark figure and tries to turn the figure around. It was Tidus.

"Oh, you're the one from earlier…" Tidus have to raise his voice in the heavy rain, "why are you here?"

"Have you seen the kid with me just now passed by or something?" Lea asked in his panicked voice. "By the way. Why were you out here?"

"I was just taking a walk when the rain comes…"

"Oh I see… where could he be…?" Lea scanned the rainy world, no Roxas in sight.

"Let's go check at the paopu cave," Tidus suggested, "I can bring you there, and I have got nothing to so after all. It's just behind those coconut trees." As they walked, lighting and thunder join in the rain and Lea could feels the water from the sea hits him in the face.

"Oh, did you manage to taste the fruit just now?" Tidus tried to start a conversation to take Roxas off Lea's mind.

"Yeah, I shared it with my brother."

"WHAT!" Tidus stopped in his track, eyes widened at Lea. "you shared a paopu fruit with the same gender?"

"What wrong all of sudden?" Lea turned to the still-stunning Tidus, trying to get him walking again.

"If you shared paopu fruit with the same gender…" Tidus managed to blurt out. "Instead of intervening the destinies, the bonds of those two will be broken. What have you done…?" Tidus continued to mumble to himself and Lea was about to go off searching for Roxas alone when he heard a soft whimper.

"Roxas!" Lea ran towards his brother who is cuddling into a ball and the edge of a mining area, somewhere near the paopu cave. "Are you… okay?"

"Brother…" Roxas, who was shutting his eyes tight, opened them to see a worried Lea. As the lighting strikes again, Roxas shut his eyes back. Lea could have known Roxas is scared of thunder; he quickly wrapped himself around Roxas to calm his brother down. _It's okay… I will always protect you Roxas, don't worry, I will…_

"Why are you here?" Roxas cried. "You could have leaved me alone."

"I can't do that!" Lea protested, "We are brothers!"

"We are not even related by blood!" Roxas screamed with tear rolling down his face. Lea was the only offspring of the royal couple. Roxas, 13 years ago, was found in a basket in the front door of the castle by Aerith, who then decided to adopt Roxas. Everyone hates him, just because he is not of royal blood…

"Roxas, listen! Even though we're not related by blood, we are brother formed by bonds! You are my brother, Roxas! I love you and I will protect you." Lea tightens his hug towards his brother.

"Lea…" Roxas shivered. "…you are r-right… I am sorry."

The rain were pouring down hard and Lea decided bring Roxas home quick before either of them caught a cold. On the way back, they saw Tidus being dragged by the ears to his home by Yuna. As they were about to get out from the mining site, Roxas's eyes caught something. It was a tiny ore fragment, probably breaks away from its original piece when being removed from the soil. Lea urged Roxas to be quick, and Roxas obeyed after picking up the fragment. On top of the cliff watching the whole scene was Larxene, who was following them all the way from the palace, and decided it was the best time to kill Lea. With the help of two of her comrades Isa and Ienzo, she summoned the soil burial technique and aims it at Lea. But Larxene slipped in the muddy ground and the technique went aimed on Roxas.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Larxene warned as the headland breaks and sent soil and rocks rolling towards Roxas.

Lea and Roxas looked up and panicked. Without hesitation, Lea pushed Roxas out of the way, sending Roxas crashed towards a huge tree nearby, getting buried in the mud on his own.

"No…" Larxene fell to her knees, looking in her own hands, "I almost kill Roxas… I almost… I… I…"

"Ow…owow…" Roxas winced and rubbed his head where there is a scab forming, "L-Lea?" no answer.

"B-Brother…Lea..?" no answer. Roxas stood up and walked back to the part he was at before the push. It was all covered in soil. "No… brother!" He began digging with his bare hands, "please… hang on… please, BE SAFE!"

To be continued…

**** YEAH, SHOOT ME IF YOU WANT, I KNOW IT'S THE SAME ENDING AS CHP 3, BOTH ABOUT LANDSLIDE, BUT YEAH… I JUST HOPE I CAN FINISH THIS EARLIER SO I CAN WORK ON MY QUIZILLA…**

**(NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE CURRENT TIME POV AT THE KH PALACE AGAIN!)**

**Review?**


	10. Chapter 10

****sorry I was late! I was on a field trip… to get idea for my stories… apparently, it help only little but anyways, I am happy to know that someone is still reading this… yay! So here's another chapter! Thanks for the previous reviews and I hope you guys enjoy this! This chapter is hard to write… it turns out so weird and… I don't know… stupidly funny?**

**-CHAPTER 10-**

Roxas fell to his knees with tears pouring out from his eyes. Aerith had gone to sleep, with Lea's picture in her embrace. Roxas had killed her favorite son… suffocated in a slippery mud, injured all over by sharpen rocks, especially a fatal one deep around the liver. But yet, the very last word coming out from his dying brother, smiling weakly, was 'I…I am g-glad that… y-you are s-safe, Roxas…' Now that Roxas think about it, he should have been the one who have died. A strong, skilled, caring prince sacrifices for a naive, selfish and coward skinny rabbit.

He took another glance into the king's bedroom to make sure the royal couple were asleep and then slowly closed the door. Roxas wiped his tear away and heads towards the audience room, where the keyblade lies. Very soon, he will have his brother back… after he retrieves the keyblade for Larxene, he will be able to live in the lowerland with Axel…

There is it, left unprotected with no night guards around it; they probably thought nobody would dare to steal the almighty keyblade.

"Roxas… hurry up." Demyx called from the lead. They went over to the treasure, which is laid vertically in a golden keyhole-like box, and Demyx shows no intention of taking it from its place. Roxas put his hand on the handle and pulled.

"Only the descendants of Lord Eraqus can pull it out." Due to over usage of strength, Roxas flew backwards and landed on his back with the keyblade in his hand. "D-Demyx, you could have told me earlier! But how can I pull it out, I am not-"

"Well… I don't know about adopted prince…" Demyx put on his thinking cap but Roxas shakes it off, "hurry, before anyone notices."

They turned to the door but quickly hide themselves to the sound of footsteps. Demyx lead Roxas into one of those air channel and they watched quietly as 2 guards went in the audience room for patrolling purposes. They walked around, and went out, closing back the door, not realizing the stolen keyblade.

"Are they dumb… or just retarded?" Roxas commented on his daddy's patrollers.

"The point is, we now know that guards will be around this area at the time like this… let's just follow this channel and we will get to somewhere." Demyx suggested and it seems to be the best thing to do now, well planned, until he adds "although I don't know where it leads to." Roxas sweat dropped but used the channel route anyway. They began to crawl along the small hollow way and Roxas carefully removed the metal opening at the end of the tunnel.

Fortunately for them, it leads to outside of the castle, somewhere in the palace garden and the sky is dawning. Demyx turned to Roxas, "what are you going to do to the keyblade? You are not thinking of really giving to Larxene, are you?"

"I don't know…" Roxas stared at the huge key he holds in his hands. _Should I give it to her… if I do… what is my wish in return…?_

"Axel." Roxas turned to Demyx. "I want to… live with another brother… like Axel. What do you think Demyx?"

"That's crazy!" Demyx snapped. "Are you saying that you are leaving here forever?"

"No… remember what I told you when we were young? I want to lower this land, so both lowerland and Kingdom Heart's people can live together."

"Roxas…"

Upon reaching the castle gate, Roxas turned around to Demyx and smiled.

"Demyx, I think this is enough. There is no need for you to come with me anymore."

"But-"

"No. Don't come with me, please. I make a deal with Larxene… but if you help me, you will get nothing but death sentence from my dad as a thief." Roxas took a glance at the keyblade and back at his attendant, "I hope you'll understand."

"Roxas…"

"Thanks for everything you have done. Oh, and Sora said he might be home late."

With that, Roxas took a few slow steps, stopped, and glanced back at the castle he grew up as if he had no other chance to do so and finally leave, pulling a cloak over him that he managed to bring with him before midnight. Demyx tried to follow, but he has his own job: never disappoint his master's want. So he just looked at the blonde prince walking away step by step, and noticed tear droplets on the ground dropped by Roxas.

"Roxas… what have you gotten yourself into…?"

"Well, we see you have no intention to follow the prince to Neitherland." Demyx turned to see Isa and Ienzo, "we thought you would go with him. So we can catch you there."

"Catch? What do you mean?" Demyx backed away and summoned out his sitar, "what are you planning to do tricking Roxas?"

"We have no time to spend on you…" Ienzo said to Isa, "You take care of number forteen, I'll get this one." Ienzo went away, and the fight between Isa and Demyx began.

After feeling that he has walked almost forever, Roxas went over a park bench and sit down. The distance between the palace and the lowerland passageway were not that far away, but yet, this time it seems forever to get there, since it is already somewhat afternoon with the sun shining brightly. Actually, it had nothing to do with the physically distance, it's the mentally distance that is long. Roxas was still in doubt whether he did the right thing or not, but a sight of his base made him stick to his current decision.

A slight flush run across Roxas's face as he heated up, thinking about Axel. It is true that he wants a brother, but Axel seems different. He is not Lea; he is much taller, stronger, longer attractive hair, shinier eyes… and he suddenly remembered what he said about Axel to his dad. _"But daddy, I love him!"_

"What were you thinking Roxas… you have got to pull it together!"

He stood up and began to walked again and meet Sora who is on his way back to the castle. Of course, Sora's bright blue eyes met Roxas and his jaw dropped seeing what's coming out from Roxas's cloak. The story of the previous night is retold…

Isa and Ienzo appeared out of nowhere, looking exhausted as if they were having a fight a while ago, and smiled at Roxas and the keyblade, ignoring Sora. "I see you have it with you. Now, allow us to lead you to Neitherland, your Highness."

"No, Roxas! You must not go!" Sora chased after the prince, even after Roxas urged him not to follow. Ignoring Sora's cries, Roxas continued passed the crowd, passed Axel without knowing (which Sora bumped into in chapter 7.)

"Come back, you must not go with them!"

Ienzo, Isa and Roxas reached the side of the ocean and Ienzo began casting a spell which spilt the ocean into two, revealing an underneath staircase. Roxas gulped, but followed them in. Inside is much brighter than it seems, with light blue crystals hanging freely from the wall above.

As they staircase come to an end, they went trough a narrow wall and into the city of Neitherland. There were like an ordinary city, with people and shops and houses, but instead of daylight, the country is covered by layer of thin layer of vacuum then above is visible seawater with marine animals.

"Well come to Neitherland… this way please." Isa introduced and lead Roxas to a huge castle nearly at the edge of the city. Unlike Cloud's bright colored castle, this one here is dark blue and violet in color, with a lot of surrounding glass windows colored in shiny black. Inside is much darker than outside, and Roxas feel uneasy upon stepping into the palace. He was led towards the highest floor, passing a very cold chamber, and a room with a very odd-looking door. He was sent into the very last room, where he entered and saw the woman in the mirror last time.

"R-Roxas!" Larxene shot up, shocked. "You should have knock, Isa!"

"Sorry, Queen Larxene, but I am in haste. I have to move the other two. Now, if you would excuse me…" Isa and Ienzo bowed and left the room.

"… … … … … … …" Larxene opened her mouth, then closed again, then opened it, hesitate and closed again. A few awkward moments passed. "You came…"

"So?" Roxas tightened his grip on the keyblade. "I get you the keyblade, now what?"

"Your wish… is to be with Axel, right?"

"Yes…"

"Hm… he is not Lea. Are you aware of that?" Larxene fidgeted with her wand.

"Yeah. I… love Axel, I want to live with him… can you do that?" Roxas asked blushing; Larxene then went over to her shelf, looking around for something. She flipped through lots of books, "I am afraid I don't have any potion that works on guy-guy brotherly love potion."

"What? Then-"

"There's another way…" Larxene suggested. "But I am afraid that's a bit too much…"

"What is it?"

"You have to… become a girl yourself."

"What?" Roxas gaped. Becoming a girl himself…? He did get mistaken for being Namine once when he wears a fake wig at the palace, but to be a girl for real… Roxas stood there, looking at Larxene, didn't know what to say.

"Well, it's only a suggestion, or you can go back-"

"NO! I am not going back! Fine… you win… change me into a girl." Larxene squeaked, then coughed and calmed down.

Larxene took the keyblade and pointed it at Roxas, firing a pure light towards Roxas. Roxas feel his hair on his shoulder and touch it, it grew! He, the prince of Kingdom Hearts, had become a girl! Instantly, he checked on the other differences.

"Ah, heavenly, just look at you…" Larxene said with dreamy eyes, and then she let out a little cough for the second time of the day. "I mean, there, you're a girl now. You can now be with Axel."

"Really?" Asked the girl Roxas.

"Oh, one more thing, no happiness lasts forever. You have only three days, girl. You must get Axel's kiss before the sunset of the third day, that way you can stay with him forever. If you fail, you will be change back into a prince and you belong to me. And the price of this deal is your voice."

"My voice? But-"

"Yup, no talking, no shouting, ZIP!" Larxene continued. "You may find the terms a bit harsh. But after all, you are the prince of Kingdom Hearts."

"Well?" Larxene hummed, "either way, it's not too late to change your mind and return to the palace, Roxas."

"Stop suggesting me going back there!" the door crashed open to reveal Sora. "Roxas! No…" Too late, golden light formed before Roxas to reveal a contract, Roxas signed it.

The deal is made and Roxas feels something tightened around his throat before white light blinded him. After the light fades, he blinked and noticed he was at the entrance to Neitherland, Destiny Island. Sora was beside him, confused and dazed. Roxas put his hand on Sora's shoulder and tried to call for him, as he tried no voice come out form him, not a single word. Roxas eyes widened as he realized day 1 has began.

To Be Continued…

**** I know, right? Too much dialogue… sorry. Working on next chappy, Review?**


	11. Chapter 11

**** Another chapter… I am glad someone likes this :D thanks for the reviews, it made me really happy!**

**** The page breaker's symbol doesn't work so I have to type the 'page breaker' every time I break a page… :33**

**CHAPTER 11**

(KH palace hallway)

"Have you found them?" Leon asked to one of the servants in the palace, "Prince Roxas, Princess Xion, Naminé, Sora or Demyx?"

"No, sir. I am sorry; they weren't in bed this morning so…." Upon hearing the news, Leon began to have anime waterfall tear, "where are you guys?..." turning back to the servants, he ordered, "Search for them immediately. Oh, make sure the king didn't know about this!"

"Make sure I don't know what?" Cloud asked from behind, startled everyone around.

"Good morning your majesty… its nothing, let's us proceed to the meeting for today in the audience hall." They reached the room and heard lots of people whispering around, Cloud and Leon wondered why until they found out the answer from one of the maids.

"Your Majesty, the keyblade is gone!"

_ (page breaker) _

"(What the heck!)" Roxas pounded on the innocent sand in front of him, "(that witch! It's already evening! She could have start tomorrow!)"

"Omgomgomgomg look at you, ROXAS!" Sora exclaimed. "And what's with that clothing?" Roxas looked down at himself, "(damn that witch!)" Roxas's old clothes were replaced with a cute blonde dress, up to the knee. He searched around for his old ones.

"What are we going to do now?" Sora sighed.

"I guess… we can help Roxas to get Axel's kiss before the sunset of the third day." Came a voice, it was Namine.

"whoa whoa whoa! What are you doing here, sis?" Sora asked, standing in front of Roxas so Naminé wouldn't see the girl version of her fiancée.

"Come on, I saw Roxas already okay. I was following you guys because you woke me up last night, Roxas."

"(How?)" Roxas asked with his sign language.

"You and my big brother climbed through the air channel for escape that passed through my room. It was damn annoying, as if rats were crawling inside. I called for assistants but I guess they were all asleep too. So I went out and it was dawning, and I saw you guys at the garden. It was strange that Roxas was holding the keyblade so I followed after you left big brother at the castle entrance."

"I see…" Sora nodded. "HEY BUT THAT ASIDE, WE HAVE TO GET YOU WITH AXEL NOW!" Sora dragged Roxas to Axel's house and knocked the door. Kairi opened it.

"Oh, who are you?" Kairi asked. Roxas was waiting Sora to explain the situation but Sora and Naminé were nowhere to be found! _Cursed that Sora leaving me here like this!_

"(…I….uhh…well…the thing is…)" Roxas can't find himself a suitable word to describe the situation he is in. He can't speak after all…

"Hmmm…" Kairi went out of the house and looked around. "You're not from around here, are you?" Roxas picked up a stick from the ground and draw a simple castle on the soil, indicating Kingdom Heart. But Kairi took the wrong idea.

"You're from hollow Bastion? Omg that's just so far!" Kairi pointed out to the sea, "you have to cross this sea to get over there, it will take a week. My brother and Riku made a raft to do so…" Roxas shows some sign of disappointment, _I should have work on my drawing before coming here…_

"Well. Why don't you stay here for a day? Then I can ask daddy or mummy to send you home. What's your name?" Kairi took out her hand and smiled, "I'm Kairi." Roxas clutched at his throat and pointed it out to Kairi as he tried to speak; it took Kairi forever to understand. "Oh… so you can't speak… no wonder you're so quiet… come on, let's go inside."

Once inside, the first thing that caught Roxas's attention is… the delicious smell. It was evening and he realized that his last meal was last night's dinner. Roxas's tummy growled for food as he blushed, earning soft chuckles from Kairi.

"You must be starving, I'll ask mum to make more soup then. Here." She gives Roxas a towel. "Make yourself at home. Daddy and brother are not home yet, so you can take a shower first and go to my room for a change. My clothes will suit you perfectly." Kairi went to the kitchen, leaving Roxas alone with a towel. He figured it will be rude to change in Kairi's room so he will find a suitable clothing first then change in the bathroom. Roxas proceed into the room next to the bathroom. There was schoolbags, dolls, must be Kairi's. There are some guy's stuffs in the room too, and two beds, Roxas blushed, it was Axel's room too that he went into… He opened the wardrobe and chose some clothing.

[A/N: I am not good at describing clothes so let's just say Roxas chose one that looked like what Kairi wears in KH2.]

Roxas turned on the hot water in the shower to fill the tub while he removed his clothes. He placed his old dress in the laundry basket. Why on earth Larxene make him wear that kind of skirt…? Roxas turned off the tap once the tub is filled and tested the water with his feet, and then he soaked himself in. As he closed his eyes and leaned back, a hundred of thousand questions came into his mind. Why am I even doing this? How is everyone in Kingdom Heart? Will daddy be angry? What will Lea say if he was alive, that his little adorable brother has became a girl?

Roxas applied himself with Kairi's strawberry scented shower gel. He cleaned most part of his body, except for… what Larxene have changed. He sighed and drained the dirtied water, and stood up for a quick shower. As he did so, the door opened. It was Axel, and the door was shut tight once again.

Roxas stood there, soaked in the hot shower, eyes rolled back. What did Axel see? Did he see anything? What will he think of me? Why didn't I lock the door? Quickly, he regained himself and dry off with the towel. Then Roxas put on the clothes he picked from Kairi's wardrobe.

"What the f*ck man Kairi, you should have warned me one of your friends is using the shower!" Axel's voice echoed around the house from the kitchen.

"First, you're the one who didn't listen when I tried to tell. Second, she is not my friend!"

"She is not?" Roxas went into the kitchen. "Then who is she?"

"Oh, you're here." Kairi grabbed Roxas's hand. "She said she is from Hollow Bastion and maybe she is lost. So I will ask daddy to send her back tomorrow."

"I can do it." Axel said, taking a seat at the dining table, "Tomorrow is Saturday, and I don't want to waste father's precious time."

"Well, it's settled!" Kairi pulled a chair and make Roxas sat on it. "Here, enjoy the soup." Roxas stared at the bowl in front of him, filled with soup smooth and thick of mushrooms and sliced tofu. Unable to resist his hunger any longer, Roxas took a sip, and another, and another. This thing they called soup is better than any other dishes that Tifa made. Roxas just knew it because he finished 3 bowls of it that night. After the dinner, he excused himself to take a night walk.

It was almost the time for bed, and Axel's dad is already home. By now, Roxas was talking to Sora and Namine outside the house, near the shore, near where Axel and Riku stored their raft.

"So as I was saying…" Sora began. "I think you and Axel have to go to something like a date tomorrow, as in Transverse Town or Twilight Town, and do some cute charms to him so he may fall in love with you sooner!"

"Yeah, and remembers," Naminé added, "You're a girl now."

Roxas just nodded at the two of them, flinched as Axel called out to him. "What are you doing out here?" Sora and Naminé vanished in a flash. Roxas stared at Axel and smiled a 'hi', and he planned to go back to the house; Axel grabbed him on the wrist.

"Umm… Since you're from Hollow Bastion, are you sure you want to go home tomorrow? It's a long journey, and you might never be able to come back in a while." Roxas stared at the ground; of course he didn't want to. He isn't from Hollow Bastion, and he wanted to stay with Axel for three days, well, two days after this night.

"Well, what do you think? Do you want me to show you around Destiny Island tomorrow and send you back the day after tomorrow? Or you want Kairi to?" Roxas was thinking, Axel asked if Roxas wanted Kairi to show him around. If Roxas picked Axel, it will be very weird, since he is a girl now…

"Oh, right, I forgot... I am sorry, Kairi have to hang out with Selphie tomorrow…I guess I will do the job…" Axel scratched the back of his head. It was then he noticed Roxas was examining the raft he and Riku made.

"Why? You wanna try riding this?" Axel asked, picking up the raft and set it down in the water. "Come on, it's safe."

Thus, the next minute Roxas knew, he was on a raft with Axel. A long thread is attached to the raft from a log on the beach, so they won't get lost. Axel was doing all the talking, with Roxas listening with a blush.

"Oh, that reminds me, I never get to know your name…" Axel lies down on the raft. "Okay, let me try guessing it…. Hmmm… Alice?"

Roxas silently sighed and shock his head.

"Okay, okay… Crystal? Fiona? Aqua? Tiffany?" Roxas just shock them all off.

"I give up… oh how about this. Just for the time when you're with me, I will you a new name. How's that?" Roxas hesitated, and then nodded, better being a nameless girl.

"Roxas," Axel suggested, flinching Roxas, "oh sorry, that's not it. I was just thinking out loud. You see, I have this guy friend called Roxas, and … you kind of resemble him in some way so…"

_That is because I am him…_Roxas mentally added as Axel continue "so I will call you Roxy, got it memorized?" Roxas nodded happily, holds Axel's hand and they looked at each other, sharing a smile.

Still staring at each other, Roxas can see a slight flush running across Axel's face, and he feels his ear grew hotter. Things isn't look good, Roxas is not prepared for this… Axel slowly pulled Roxas closer and leaned in himself. They both closed their eyes and just before the lips get in contact, the raft toppled over.

Axel swims to the surface, pulling Roxas with him. "I didn't see that coming… you okay?" Roxas nodded.

"Gosh… we're soaked… come on, let's go home and get a change." Roxas smiled and agreed. He might able to get the kiss after all!

_ (page breaker) _

"Shit, that was so close…" Larxene sighed in relief, looking into her crystal ball, "if I didn't topple the raft with magic they could have kissed, and that bastard Cloud will get Roxas back, I won't allow that to happen!"

"Are you going to interfere with them, queen Larxene?" Isa asked, holding a tea cup in his hand.

"Like, transforming you into Roxas and so Axel will get distracted?" Ienzo added, taking a sip of his drink while sitting down. Larxene turned to her servants, eye twitched and angrily replied. "I DON'T NEED SUGGESTIONS FROM SLACKERS WHO DRINK TEA ALL THE TIME WHEN IT'S TIME FOR WORK!"

To be continued…

**** The ending is a bit of… awkward. I did this thing like, in the middle of the night… when everyone is asleep, it was scary… so some part may be really straight-forward… Review?**


	12. Chapter 12

**** Its getting slower and slower, I know the excuse is lame… school. I am sitting for extremely biggie exam that determines my life and death in 8 months, and I have to revise all my stuffs from last year for it… on top of it… the story is getting harder and harder to write TwT… just hope it will work out somehow…**

****And, and look out for wrong character usage… I checked this a few times, and I realized so many mistakes about my character… like typing Sora as Roxas, Lea as Axel, oh even Leon as Cloud… if you guys do find mistakes, sorry… and! I put a location name as page breaker so you guys won't be lost ^^v**

****actually, I have been working on this chapter since last two months… starting December? But no ideal drafts were suited to be published as chapter 12. Like once, I wrote something about Axel and Riku bring Roxy to Olympus Coliseum… then I wrote something about going to Disney castle… all those doesn't seems… match. But then Chinese New Year came :D which is a big help ^^**

****oh, and after watching BBS guide, Ienzo was super cute! I thought he looked more like Zexion but he was soooooo short! Omg *exploded* without further ado!**

**CHAPTER 12**

(Kingdom Heart)

"Damn!" Cloud slammed his fist onto his working table. "Haven't you found them? Xion, and Roxas?" Leon flinched at the bang then replied, "Sorry, we've searched the whole Kingdom Heart but…"

"In that case, go search the lowerland, check every house, shops, school, and if you must, check Neitherworld as well. Leave no fingerprints unidentified! Is that understood?"

"Yes, your Majesty." Leon turned to the soldiers. "You heard the orders, get going!" they began to march out of the castle.

"Roxas…" Cloud sighed. "What have I done…?"

(Neitherworld)

"ahh~ I wonder what Roxy is doing…?" Larxene sighed, flickering with her keyblade.

"umm… its 'Roxas', your highness…" Ienzo corrected her, licking his sea-salt ice cream.

"oh, shut up you…" Larxene pouted, "I like 'Roxy' better… Anyway, here," she gives Ienzo a blue booklet, "go do your mission, shoo."

Isa proceed into an icy chamber room, 12 bodies lay in front of him. Ienzo was there, poking at a frozen Zexion, "this one is about to die… he has been frozen for too long." Isa scanned across the room and summoned out the coffins. "Ienzo, help me, laid them in."

"DIY." Ienzo went out of the room, and leaving the vein popped Isa to do the job. "So we need two more… why the heck Queen Larxene collected those people anyway?" Ienzo sighed and studied the booklet he was carrying, "wait a minute… It's my shift to capture those two. Dang, what a drag…" He kicked the floor, hurt his feet, and get going.

(Destiny Island)

"Happy Chinese New Year!" Riku screamed into Axel's ear, barely half an hour after dawn. Axel covered his ears with pillow to overcome the screaming but it didn't work. "Let's go to the celebration!"

"New year?" Kairi yawned and rubbing her half-opened her eyes. "Oh, you mean Chinese new year celebration at The Land of Dragon?"

"Morning Kairi. Yup! That's exactly what I mean!" Riku chuckled, grabbed Axel's pillow and started hitting Axel on the head. "Wake up, sleeping beast!" Axel groaned at the annoyance of Riku. Seriously, he can be like a child sometimes…

One more hit from the pillow, Axel shifted and sat up on his bed, "I'm up, I'm up. At least allow me to wash up first." On his way to the bathroom, the redhead grabbed everything that is in his way to keep his balance from falling as he was still half asleep. He seriously is not a morning person and today is one of those few rare days that you can see him waking up at day break. Axel placed his hand at the doorknob at the washroom and turned. It was locked.

Roxas flinched when he heard the door knob turned, but stopped half way. Thank god he did lock the door this time and well, he was only half done in his shower. He let out a sigh of relief until he heard a knock.

"Roxy? Are you in there?" it was Axel. Roxas opened his mouth to say something but he forgot that he was mute at the moment so he just slapped his silly mouth in reply.

Roxas turned off the shower, since it was disturbing to hear what Axel was saying, "We are going to the land of dragon today. It would take a few hours travelling there so get ready okay?"

Roxas can't find himself stop blushing at Axel. He thought Axel was going to send him home today, so he wakes up super early just to take a glance at the sleeping Axel and slowly caressing his soft auburn hair. It was also that night that he realized that he really loves Axel, although there is really nothing special happening between them. Roxas guessed Lea must have made him go insane. 'Brother… everything starts because of you…' Roxas sighed in his mind.

Axel took off his clothes and wrapped himself in a towel, waiting for his turn in the shower. The land of dragon, _will Ro be there too?_ He is not sure. That kid is a real mystery to him and he just popped out whenever Axel where not expecting him to. But lately, Axel never sees Ro again. They have only met twice, but Axel feels they will meet again, even though they don't know where each other live or something like that.

"Wait a minute…" Axel slapped himself hard on the forehead, "why am I thinking about Ro when I am in my towel?"

(?)

Ienzo walked, half walking while half nibbling on his sea salt ice-cream. He just couldn't let go of the urge to taste this treat before starting his job. When his teeth get too cold, he switched to licking it.

"Where am I going again…?" he looked down at the map Larxene handed to him. "Destiny Island, huh… but I am now in… Omg. Twilight Town! That's- That's-" He began to sprint off running and arrived Axel's house 1 hour later. He leaned against the wall and panted, normally it would take fully 3 hours to reach from Twilight Town.

"Hmm?" Ienzo peered through the window and took one last lick of his ice cream stick before he keeps them in his pocket. "Looks like they are going somewhere."

"We're all going to the land of dragon!" Kairi changed her clothes and brushed her hair, "It's been a while since we all went to the land of dragon, right mum?" Lulu nodded, making the breakfast while Kairi went across the living room happily answered an unexpected phone call. Roxas was all dressed up in a cloth Kairi picked for him, and was sitting at the table waiting for some meal for his hungry tummy.

After satisfy of his look in the mirror, Axel got out from his room and makes his way to the table to see a well-made omelette waiting for him. Kairi was by the door, tighten her shoe laces.

"Sorry Bro, I can't go. I just received a call from Olette that I have to go to her house to finish up our project that due tomorrow!" after she done, Kairi rushed out the house and slammed the door closed. Roxas was staring at Axel and pointing at his mother. Axel gets the idea and went over to his mum who was doing the laundry. "You call?"

"Oh yes, Axel. About the land of dragon celebration, I don't think your dad and I can make it…" Lulu sighed at the bad news, "You see we have to go to Mr. Yen Sid's open house, together with the Valentines couple, Vincent and Yuffie." Lulu kissed Axel on the cheek. "You and Riku and that girl…"

"It's Roxy." Axel corrected her.

"Right, Roxy. Go enjoy yourself okay. And be sure not to lose each other. Got it memorized?" Lulu gave her son a wink.

"Mum~ don't steal my line!"

(Land of Dragon, town area.)

"Urgh… what is this place….?" Ienzo kicked a lantern that was lying on the ground, just to find more lanterns floating around the town.

Roxas got off the boat and caught up with Axel. His legs were numb after the long hours sitting in the small rowing boat, all the way from Destiny Island. The first thing they do was checking out the shops around. The town was crowded, and you can see lion dance everywhere, as well as people greeting around with oranges. Soon, Roxas, Riku and Axel heard fire crackers started to blast off as the festival started.

The heroes of China, Li Shang and Mulan were the honoured guests for the festival. It was enjoyable, red packets handed out to the children and there was a lots of good foods. Ignoring Riku, Axel grabbed Roxas by the wrist and go exploring. A slight flush ran across Roxas face.

They laughed, played and win a lot of prize, including a panda that Roxas was hugging, won by Axel in the ring-throwing-challenge. Somehow, Roxas felt this more like a date. While in the palace, he and Naminé never do this kind of things before.

Speaking of Naminé, she and Sora both followed Roxas to the festival. They were so glad to see Roxas was doing well. In the middle of the festival, she got separated from Sora, as she turned to one of the lowerlanders, which caught her attention more.

As the festival ended, Roxas and Axel travelled back to Destiny Island, with Axel blushing as Roxas leaned against his shoulder and was sleeping peacefully. This is the first time Axel gotten so close towards a girl, other than Kairi and Lulu. Smiling to himself, Axel stroked Roxas's hair and chuckled at Riku's snore. What a mood spoiler…

(in land of dragon)

Larxene sighed, and continued her search.

"Ienzo?" She called, and flinched as she saw her little lab rat crying losing his way.

"... ..." Larxene sighed at Ienzo, "I guessed I will do the rest myself."

To be continued…

****chapter 12 done… this chapter is the whole second day, so the next chapter would be the last day…. Whee, almost to the end… hope it won't be long… it's going to take place in Kingdom Heart Town:3 more Cloud's time! Anyway…**

**Review?**


	13. Chapter 13

****Before I started on this story, I was trying to focus on the romance part… but instead, it looks like Roxas is some sort of maniac who desperate to get Axel…**

****lol, having exams now… but feels like update here instead because it really have been a while since I do so…**

****actually, I have been stuck on this fics… but decide to continue due to the past reviews, reading them made me really happy.**

**** I tried to be more detail, but I wasn't the type to write long chapters… so sorry if the story is lack of detail.**

-CHAPTER 13-

"It's the day!" Axel shoved a pillow at his own face to cover the scream from Riku. "Axel, it's the day!" The shouting continued on in Axel's house throughout the morning.

"Grrr, go away before I bite you Riku. Can you leave me alone to sleep in peace…for once?"

"No~ you said that we are going to the art museum at Kingdom Heart today, remember?" Riku pouted and fidgeted with his bang. "When we went there 2 days ago, it was closed, saying that today will be the opening day again…." Riku jumped onto the red head. "So, Come on!"

Axel sighed and went over to his cupboard, putting on his favourite red hoodie. "Fine, but I am bringing Roxy with me, after all I promised to send her home today, commit it to memory."

Outside Axel's (and Kairi's) room, Roxas gave a silent gasp. They are going to Kingdom Heart on his last day with Axel? What if someone who knows Roxas spotted him…? Although he IS a girl now, there's no doubt that people can recognize him… 'By the sunset of the third day…' Roxas sighed at Larxene's word. The last day… but he thinks he will somehow manage the day, he thinks…

"What~?" kairi pouted, half playing with her porridge, "are you taking Roxy with you again...? I thought she is going home today?"

"Sorry..." Axel laughed, "You see, I WAS trying to send her home yesterday but... I think it will be cool to show her around, especially today, got it memorized?"

"Geez... you must have taken a liking to her..." Kairi tighten her shoe tie, "whatever, have fun. Me and Olette and going out today to somewhere her boyfriend suppose to take her there. Since Hayner is busy, I get to accompany her."

"Well, have fun…" Axel called after her sister as she slammed the door closed. "We should go too, Roxy." Axel called her from the door, "I'll treat you lunch at Kingdom Heart later." He winked.

It seems forever the last time Roxas came back to Kingdom Heart, he thought he will never have a chance to do so again. But there he is, standing at the passageway that leads to his home town. Roxas took a deep breath, and confront himself before walking straight back to his home. He never knew Axel know about this secret route to, as it was unknown to most.

"You never been here before haven't you?" Axel asked and Roxas gave a fake nod. He had been going through this, a lot of times, ever since he was young. To play, to explore, and to stalk on Axel…

"Roxy?" Roxas turned to Axel who eyed him with worries in his eyes. "Are you okay?" Roxas smiled sheepishly and continuously nodding his head with a sweat drop, he must have been thinking to himself again…

The museum won't be open until midday, so the three of them decide to do a little exploring on the city there, like going to the souvenir shop and going to the arcade. It was fun, until Riku's tummy starts to rumble.

"Whoops, better get some food. Axel, your treat!" Riku began to run into the Russian sushi shop again.

"If you want me to treat, you should have let Roxy choose what she want to eat-" Roxas followed Riku into the store. "-fine." They spent the rest of the time waiting in the restaurant until the museum is open. Once it is, they bought tickets of three went to the counter.

Once they entered the museum, the huge building was so slippery with the marble floor around so Axel holds Roxas's hand to prevent Roxas from slipping. A slight flush ran across Roxas's face and Axel smile as he thought it was natural for girl to have that kind of reaction.

There were lots of sections around, food and drinks, caring, sports, and more. Roxas turned around without Axel's notice and signalled to Sora and Namine he was okay and asked them to go on without him. Sora and Namine gives Roxas a thumb up, and went away, not to disturb Roxas from his last day with Axel.

"So what are we going to do now?" Sora asked, and realized Namine was already not by his side.

"Oh my god! Axel, check this out!" Riku run to the sword display section, "oh my gosh it's an artificial keyblade!" the silver held up the sword above his head, "oh my I can't believe this!"

"Riku, keep it down, will you?" Axel scratched the back of his head, "take your time here, me and Roxy will be going to check out other sections first, got it memorized?" they soon leave Riku alone with the keyblade and head out explore other sections of the museum. Axel was separated with Roxas as Roxas was going to the girl section, checking out all the things that he need to learn as a girl, that's what Axel thought anyway.

Roxas was actually into a book called 'how to draw man closer to you.' After reading it for some time, he actually wonders why on earth he read a book like that, leaving a deep blush on his face.

_In order to get a man's attention, one must shows her cute side and let the man know you meant to be his friends. Of course, one must choose the right man to be with and…_

Roxas sighed. He put the book back to its original position, and takes another book from the table. After studying it for a while Roxas put it back with another sigh. Is there any book, any at all, on boy-boy…?

"Namine!" Sora called, "Gosh, where did that girl have gone to? She sneaked away too at the land of dragon… Namine! Where are you, hey…" he sighed in defeat. "She has been disappeared a lot lately... "

"Sora?" Sora turned to see Kairi with one of her friends, Olette. Kairi has this stern look on her face, as if she found out Sora cheated on her. "Who's Namine?"

"Um… Namine is-"

"It's a girl!" Kairi cut Sora off and sniffed, "that's it Sora, we're through!"

"Kairi, listen, Namine is-"

"Quiet!" Kairi turned and ran into the crowd with Olette before Sora able to give a chase. "I was an idiot for taking a like in you!"

Namine blushed, stalking on the lowerlander she met at the land of dragon. "Oh my gosh, this kingdom key is awesome, its way better than the way to- oh look, Fenrir keyblade!" Her blush grows deeper. Just when she thought Riku will never found her out, Kairi ran past Namine and knock her off her balance. She went a few steps ahead and gains her balance back. She gives out a breath of relief before Olette knock her off her balance again, chasing after Kairi.

"w-whoa!" Namine felt something stop her from falling and slowly opened her eyes. As soon as she did so, she felt her heart beat rate going faster. Riku has caught her in his arms and with a gentle smile, he ask, "Are you alright, pretty miss?" Namine's world exploded in her brain.

Axel walked around the museum, after finished exploring they have in the fire section or what they call it a fire section. It was actually 'WAYS to save yourself during fire', which is pretty boring for Axel himself. He continued to walk around, looking for Riku and Roxas, and maybe find something new to entertain himself.

The red head stop his track in front of a large portrait drawing, below signed 'Roxas'.

"I guessed the spoiled prince does have his talent after all." He examined the picture. A drawing of the royal family: colours but seems aged, as the kids were still young. The king and the queen, sitting down on their throne chair, were accompanied by their kids, an adopted black-haired daughter, and the eldest red head, like Axel himself and… _Roxas?_

'Oh no!' Roxas quickly turned his back against the wall. He was searching for Axel after he was done with all the exploring at the section, and what did he see? Axel staring at the drawing he drew a few weeks after the death of his brother, for remembrance. Now the mystery of the missing picture in his room was solved, his dad must have seen it and ask people to display it out here. Roxas slapped his forehead; of all the people that have to see the drawing, why is it should be Axel? Quickly without anyone notice about him, Roxas sneak out of the building.

Once he was out, his eyes widened as he stared into the sky, sunset. In front of him stand the little kid he sees in the Neitherland, Ienzo.

"Is it time already?" Roxas asked, and was shocked when he found out he have his voice back, man's voice despite his female body.

"You already have the answer. Come, Queen Larxene awaits your return." Ienzo leads Roxas into the deeper part of Kingdom Heart. Every step he took Roxas feels he slowly changing back into the original Roxas. The magic is wearing off; Roxas even got his own clothes back. Ienzo was leading, and Roxas felts something is wrong, like going to the wrong direction, because they're now closer and closer to Kingdom Heart castle.

"Aren't we suppose to go to-" he froze. They were on top of a cliff end where they get the full view of the castle where Roxas lives in. There stood Larxene, for the first time, Roxas saw her with those sad eyes. Roxas thought he imagines it when he saw a bit of tear forming at the edge of Larxene's eyes.

"Roxas, you're here." was Larxene's response when she saw the prince, "I see you didn't get the kiss?"

"You don't sound very happy like you were supposed to be." Roxas replied, "did something happen?"

"If you get the kiss, you would be with Axel, and away from me. If you didn't, you get to be with me and away from your loved ones…" Larxene sighed, "Look at the situation you got yourself into, Roxas…"

"What were you trying to say?" Roxas was getting impatient. What was Larxene trying say? Is she insulting him? Does she pity him? Or is it simple an enjoyment to her?

"You know what? I use to get the same situation as you too, Roxas. It was…around 17 years ago…" Roxas was trying to say something but he guess it was best if he just keep quiet. "It was me and Sephiroth…"

"Sephiroth?" Roxas asked, "Isn't that my uncle that was kicked out from Kingdom Heart long time ago?" Roxas continued, "Although I never meet that uncle before, it was Lea who told me…"

Larxene smiled at that, "yes, I'm impressed that you know about your uncle…" Roxas began to feel awkward. The Larxene he knew before he made the contract and the one he saw today are like totally different people. Before anyone starts to speak up again, Larxene and lifted up the keyblade that she has been carrying with her, "then again, what passed is past, we should head back now…" she mumbled out some spell and a dark portal formed beside Roxas.

"Queen Larxene?" all the three turned to the voice, "and… Roxas?" it was Leon, with 5 soldiers behind him. Larxene frowned and pushed Ienzo into the portal, and she went into it half-way herself. "It seems that we've been found out. Come Roxas, you DO remember that you made a contract, right?"

"Leon…" Roxas called, heading for the portal after Larxene. "Tell His Majesty that I am very sorry!" Leon ran after Roxas but the portal closed immediately. "We must report back to King Cloud immediately!" Leon's troop began to head back and stop after a few steps, after Leon found out that Sora was hiding near the bushes. "Sora, what are you doing over there?"

"Sorry dad, it was…. Kairi. I was searching for her, but then I saw Roxas and followed him here."

"Kairi…? Kairi who? Who the heck…? Argh, whatever, you will get it all when we get back to the castle, now I will just hurry up and report to the king first." Leon rushed back with the news. Sora ran to the museum, to the person that can him help rescue Roxas.

"Axellll!" Sora panted and ran. "You had got to help Roxas!"

"Sora?"Axel turned to see the brunette running towards him, "what's wrong?"

"You just got to help Roxas! He was… taken away by Larxene, and now they are heading to Neitherland…"

"Roxas?" Axel repeated, and then clenched his fist, shut his eyes and said through gritted teeth, "you meant Ro, the kingdom heart prince, right?" Sora eyes widened in shock, "h-how do you…" Axel pointed at the drawing in front of him. Sora did not know what to say, but he guessed Axel have to know.

"Axel, it's not just that you need to know." Tear began to form at the corner of Sora's eyes, "we don't have time, and we have to save him."

"Who?" Axel asked, "And what is it I have to know?"

"We have to save Roxas… he has been taken to Neitherland…" Sora narrowed his eyes in sadness, "it is true that Roxas is the Ro you know, Axel…" Sora looked into Axel's hazel's eyes, "but he is also Roxy… the girl you met this past three days…"

To be continued…

****DONE! Review?**


End file.
